LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series
LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series is a LEGO stop motion series released in both YouTube and in Marvel Fanon Wiki by Benspider. It takes inspiration mainly from Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, the Earth-616 Spider-Man comic books, the Ultimate Spider-Man comic books, '' the Spider-Man'' movie games and the Spidey comic books, but also from Spider-Man 3, Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions game, the Spider-Man: Edge of Time game, The Ultimate Spider-Man animated series the Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man ''comic books, and pieces as well as from other Spider-Man related media as well as other Marvel Fanon Wiki articles (such as MaxGoji's ''Spider-Man: The Series,Topher5151992's Marvel Nexus, ThunderboltZemo92's The Spectacular Spider-Man, Bridgetterocks Assemble! and DuttPanda's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (Television Series)|''Marvel's Spider-Man (Television Series)]]) as well as other fanfictions (such as thebandragoness's Fighting Crime, Spinning Webs)and YouTube fan series( such as Paradox Pictures's ''The Spectacular Lego Spider-Man and cuttingedgestudios Spider-Man pivot series), yet it gives them a new spin. The first episode will be released around December of 2016. The series has a bigger focus on Spider-Man's civilian life as Peter Parker. The series will only feature only characters from an adaptation of Spider-Man. Characters Featured characters * Spider-Man (Peter Benjamin Parker): A bookworm that one day was bitten by a Oz enchaced spider giving him it's abilities.He used them irresponably and after that caused his uncle's death he decided to use them for good.Now he struggules a normal life and his superhero life as Spider-Man! Supporting characters * Aunt May Reilly * Uncle Ben Parker * Mary Jane Watson * Need Lee * Harry Osborn * Jason Macandale * Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) * Captain George Stacy * Scarlet Spider (Benjamin Reilly) * Patrick Mulligan (Toxin II) * Eugene "Flash " Thompson * Kenny Kong * Liz Allen * Prowler (Hobbie Brown) * Dardevil (Matt Murdock) * Iron Man (Antony Stark) * Wolverine (James Holowett) * Glory Grant * Jason Ionello * Mr. Davis * Norah Winters * Donald Menken * Leo Zelinsky * Charlie Weiderman * Patch (Frederick Foswell) * J. Jonah Jameson * Betty Brant * Joseph Robertson * Randy Robertson * Ashley Kafka * Sha Shan * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Agent Spider (Jessica Drew/"Peter Parker" clone) * Norman Osborn * Punisher * Joseph Smith * Bart Hammilton * Dr. Damon Ryder * Roderick Kingsley * Daniel Kingsley * Fracis Klhun * Seymour O'Reilly * Sean "Tiny" McKeever * Officer Vin Gonzales * Captain George Stacy * Sargent Jean De Wolffe * Dr. Ludwig Rinehart * Dr Ted Twaki * Sergeant Stan Carter * Dr Bromwell * Proffesor Aron Warren Villains * Green Goblin (????) * Kingpin/Big Man (Wilson Fisk) * Morbius (Debra Withman) * Proto-Goblin (Nels Van Adder) * Demogoblin * Iguana * George Hill * Squid (Donald Callahan) * Lefty Donovan * Spider-Slayers (clones) ** Octo Spider/Superior Spider-Man ("Peter Parker" clone/"Otto Octavius" mind patterns) ** Spider-Carnage("Peter Parker" clone) ** Spider-Venom ("Peter Parker" clone /"Richard Parker" mind patterns) ** Man-Spider (Carl King ** Spider-Goblin (Jack/"Peter Parker" clone) * Scorpion (I) (Mac Donald Gargan) * Scorpion (II) (Toxin I/"Peter Parker" clone/Kaine Parker) * Kraven the Hunter/Ultimate Spider-Slayer (Sergei Kravenoff) * Sandman(Flint Marko/William Baker) * Vulture (I) (Adrian Toomes) * Vulture (II) (Rainero Drago) * Vulture (III) (Clifton Shallot) * Red Vulture (Jimmy Natale) * Rhino (Alexander O'hirn) * Shocker (II) (Herman Shultz) * Hydro-Man(Morris "Morrie" Bench) * Scorpia (Elaine Coll) * Vulturions ** Honcho ** Pigeon ** Gripes ** Senator Woodman * Doctor Octopus/Master Planner/Monster Ock (Otto Octavius) * Charlie Weiderman * Blood Spider (Michael Bingham) * Dopplenganger("Peter Parker" clone) * Fusion/Mark Markley * Calypso * Stregon/Vuncent Stregon * Electro/Max Dillon * Venom/Eddie Brock * Carnage/Cletus Cassidy * Lizard/Curt Connors * Goblin King/Phil Urich * Menace/Lily Holister * Mirage * Carrion/"Miles Warren" clone * Jackal/Miles Warren * Guardian/"Peter Parker" clone * Molten Man/Mark Allan * Tombstone/Lonnie Lincoln * Styx/Jacob Eishorn * Stone/Gerald Stone * Mr. Negative/Martin Li * Inner Demons * Spacemen ** Gantry ** Orbit ** Vacuum ** Satellite * Commanda/Catherine D'Antan * Vermin/Edward Whalen * White Rabbit/Lorina Dodson * Hippo * Mendel Stromm * Hammerhead/Joseph * Crusher Hogan * The Queen/Adriana Soria * Morlun * Eros * The Human Fly * John Jameson/Captain Jupiter/Man-Wolf * Shathra * Chameleon/Dimitri Kravinoff ** Tinkerer/Phineas Mason ** Mysterio/Quentin Beck * Silver Sable/Sable Manfredi * Silvermane/Silvio Manfredi * Hydro Man/Morris Bench * Supercharger/Roland Hilliard * Joystick/Janice Yanizeski * White Dragon * Scarlet Beetle * Scorcher * Beetle (I)/Abner Jenkins * Beetle (II) /Janice Lincoln * Enforcers * Scream/Donna Diego * Calypso * Stunner/Angelina Brancale ** Ox ** Shocker (I)/Montana ** Fancy Dan * Kangaroo/Brian Hibbs * Hobgoblin/????? * Mach 4 * Justin Hammer * Giacomo Fortunato * Jackal/Miles Warren Episodes Season 1 : Learning to Crawl ''' *1. Changes: A year after Spider-Man's debut, Spidey tries fighting against a former classmates who got superpowers named the Squid trying to get revenge on the man who turned him into this , just when Spidey is hunted by Kingpin's Enforcers. Can Spidey deal with them? *2. Wounded : After Spider-Man interferes another one of his operations, Wilson Fisk (the Kingpin) contracts Kraven the Hunter just when Peter gets his internship at Horizon Labs. Can Spidey survive the hunter and get to work with his idols? *3. Illusive: After the Kingpin puts a bounty on however brings him the Horizon Oz performance enhancer and the one to answer the mystic known as Mysterio! *4. Flying Hunter: When Adrian Toomes' projects are rejected by Oscorp only to find that they are using his technology without paying him, he goes after Norman Osborn just as Peter is staying in the Osborns house. And so it's up to Peter to stop Toomes from killing his best friend's father. *5. Drained: When a freak accident happens at Horizon Labs, Max Dillon gets turned into living energy conduit and he seeks to be cured. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is exhausted, so how will he defeat Electro if he can keep himself awake for more than ten minutes? *6. Reptilian: After the Electro incident, Dr. Connors tries regrowing his arm with lizard DNA spliced with Oz, which turns him into a gigantic reptile which Peter has to stop. *7. Evolution: After the Lizard incident, Otto Octavius is ordered by Norman Osborn, who is secretly working with the Kingpin, to make super villains to distract Spider-Man and the first one is the Scorpion a private investigator was order by Jameson to get information on Spider-Man all the while Spidey has to study for a geometry exam. *8. Foreshadowing: After the showing of Scorpion's unstable nature Octavius is told to perfect Oz and to give it to a test subject so he can distract Spider-Man while the Kingpin's criminals are in the street. The answer? The Headsman! *9. Big Problem: Alexander O'hirn (a tough who personally wants to get Spider-Man for ruining his criminal operations) gets turned into The Rhino by Octavius and he wants to destroy Spidey just as he has his greatest challenge yet asking someone for the prom! *10. The Sands of Corruption: When William Baker (Alex's former partner) is feed from jail by the Kingping as long as he accepts an experiment to make him impervious to damage by giving him a sub dermal armor, however the experiment fails and he is turned into living sand and Baker decides to use these powers for crime which puts him at odds with Spider-Man just as the web-slinger, with MJ's help, builds the courage to ask Gwen to a date. *11. Shocking Outcome: After being successful in getting a date with Liz Allen instead of Gwen but just as he is going to meet her he gets attacked by Montana in a special shock isolating suit and vibration gauntlets designed by Octavius.But when Peter tries punching him he discovers that the suit protects him from harm and is quickly defeated.Can he return the favor? *12. Stung: After Sandman's defeat at the hands of Spider-Man, Kingpin creates a clone of Spider-Man to put him out of commission. Can Spidey survive the new Scorpion who is out to assume his identity and knows everything about him? *13. Four Armed and Dangerous: After the clone plan failed Octavius decides to leave Horizon and start working at Hammer industries however one of his experiments is sabotaged ,resulting in him being fused with his mechanical harness he blames Hammer and decides to take revenge on him as Doctor Octopus just as Peter and friends are near. Typical Parker luck! *14. Rise of the Goblin part 1: *15. Rise of the Goblin part 2: *16. Rise of the Goblin part 3: *17.Ultimate Hunter (episode of LEGO Spider Man the web series)|The Ultimate Hunter]: *18. *19. *20.Metamorphosis: *21.Corruption: *22. *23. *24. *25. Exodus: *26. and Effect: '''Season 2: The Clone Saga *1. Trivia *The series was originally meant to be live action, but due to finding no one wanted to act in it and because of some budget concerns, the series was made into a LEGO stop motion series. *After the failed live action idea the series was going to be pivot animated but the idea was dropped. *The series is animated at 20 fps. *The series was originally animated using dragonframe but benspider instead chose monkeyjam. *The series takes place in Earth-616901616 (I already know that it is a number extremely large and impractical). *Benspider has said that each arc will be released as a movie and that each one of the movies will include deleted scenes. *Benspider is still selecting which minifigures to use as each character except for the Burglar and Kingpin's which have already been selected. *There have been 5 rewrites so far *In the first pitch many villains would have been created by the same accident as Spider-Man. Note: all of the non powered Villains would have used the accident to steal tech from OsCorp *Almost all characters are voiced by Benspider. *Most minifigures used in the show are a combination of decals, sculpting, painting and printing. *Originally the show was going to take place one year after the Green Goblin and Gwen Stacy's deaths in a reality split off from Earth-616. * This series is part of Benspider's project to make 1 LEGO stop motion series', eight of them being Spidey series'(LEGO Web of Spider-Man ,The Amazing LEGO Spider-Man:the web series , LEGO Webspinner : the web series , LEGO Astonishing Spider-Man : the web series, Ultimate LEGO Spider-Man : the web series , LEGO Spider-Man : the web series, The Spectacular LEGO Spider-Man: the web series). Designs * Spider-Man's design is a mix of the Spectacular Spider-Man animated series and Todd McFarlane designs. Easter Eggs * Peter has a Gargoyles poster in his room referencing the writer Greg Weinsman, who worked on both Gargoyles and the'' Spectacular Spider-Man'' animated series. * There is a pizzeria called Romita and Junior's Pizzeria. This is a reference to John Romita Sr. and Jr., both of whom are artists who drew Spider-Man Category:Spiderman Category:Benspider Category:Series Category:Youtube Category:LEGO Category:Stop motion Category:Earth 616901616 Category:Spider-Man Category:Brickfilm Category:Web series Category:Media Category:LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series Category:Coming soon Category:Coolot1 Category:Shows